darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Generic NPCs
Being a list of friends and foes for your acolytes to interact with. NPCs with names in italics are not part of official Warhammer 40,000 canon; they are either fan-created originals or conversions from another fictional universe. =The Imperium of Mankind= The Imperial Guard "What do I ask of my officers? Merely that they do their duty with fire in their bellies and a prayer on their lips." -- Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed PDF Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 12 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Las, SP). Armor: Flak helmet (Head 2), flak jacket (Arms 3, Body 3, Legs 3). Weapons: Lasgun (any) or lascarbine or laspistol, knife or sword or axe or hammer or mace. Gear: Uniform, 2 lasgun charge packs or 2 lascarbine charge packs or 2 laspistol charge packs, micro-bead, respirator. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Imperial Guard Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 12 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Las, SP). Armor: Guard flak armor (Head 4, Arms 4, Body 4, Legs 4). Weapons: Lasgun (any) or lascarbine or laspistol, knife or sword or axe or hammer or mace. Gear: Uniform, 2 lasgun charge packs or 2 lascarbine charge packs or 2 laspistol charge packs, micro-bead, respirator, Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, various mission- and battlefield-specific equipment. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Imperial Guard Light Infantry Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 12 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Concealment (Ag), Dodge (Ag), Silent Move (Ag), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Las, SP). Armor: Flak vest (Body 3). Weapons: Lascarbine or laspistol, knife or sword or axe or hammer or mace. Gear: Uniform, 2 lascarbine charge packs or 2 laspistol charge packs, micro-bead, respirator, Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, various mission- and battlefield-specific equipment. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Imperial Guard Storm Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Concealment (Ag), Silent Move (Ag), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Las, SP). Armor: Storm Trooper carapace (Head 6, Arms 6, Body 6, Legs 6). Weapons: Hellgun, knife, 3 frag grenades, 3 krak grenades. * Stats for the hellgun may be found in the Inquisitor's Handbook, Chapter VI, or in the Rogue Trader core rulebook, Chapter V. Gear: Uniform, 3 hellgun capacitors in backpack mount, micro-bead, respirator, Good-quality photo-visor, Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, various mission- and battlefield-specific equipment. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. The Adeptus Astartes "Give me a hundred Space Marines. Or, failing that, give me a thousand other troops." -- Attributed to Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists Scout/Neophyte Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 12 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Concealment (Ag), Common Lore (Adeptus Astartes) (Int), Secret Tongue (Military) (Int), Silent Move (Ag), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapon Training (Bolt, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Bolt), True Grit, Unshakable Faith. Traits: Size (Hulking*), Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Perception (x2), Corrosive Bile (as the Mutation). * A Space Marine who wears Power Armor still counts as being Hulking, not Enormous. Armor: Storm Trooper Carapace (Head 6, Arms 6, Body 6, Legs 6). Weapons: Astartes Boltgun (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 32; Reload Full; Tearing) or Astartes Bolt Pistol (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 10; Reload Full; Tearing) or Astartes Shotgun (30m; S/3/-; 1d10+4 I; Pen 0; Clip 18; Reload Full; Scatter, Reliable), Astartes Combat Knife (3m; 1d5+6 R; Pen 2) or Astartes Combat Sword (1d10+6 R; Pen 2; Balanced) Gear: Chrono, micro-bead, Good-quality photo-visor, 2 boltgun clips or 2 bolt pistol clips or 36 shotgun shells. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Marine/Initiate/Battle-Brother Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Adeptus Astartes) (Int), Common Lore (Tech) (Int), Secret Tongue (Military) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Autosanguine, Basic Weapon Training (Bolt), Die Hard, Iron Jaw, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive, Chain), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Bolt), True Grit, Unshakable Faith. Traits: Size (Hulking*), Sturdy, Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Perception (x2), Corrosive Bile (as the Mutation). * A Space Marine who wears Power Armor still counts as being Hulking, not Enormous. Armor: Astartes Power Armor (Head 10, Arms 10, Body 10, Legs 10). Weapons: Astartes Bolt Pistol (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 10; Reload Full; Tearing), Astartes Combat Knife (3m; 1d5+10 R; Pen 2), Astartes Boltgun (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 32; Reload Full; Tearing) or Astartes Chainsword (1d10+12 R; Pen 2; Balanced, Tearing) Gear: Chrono, Good-quality photo-visor, micro-bead, 2 boltgun clips, 2 bolt pistol clips. Threat Rating: Hereticus Majoris. =The Alien Menace= The Hrud Hrud Warrior Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 8 Corruption Points: 2 Skills: Awareness +20, Acrobatics, Silent Move, Tech Use Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapons Training (SP, Las), Catfall, Exotic Weapons Training (Hrud Fusil) Heightened Senses (Sight, Hearing), Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Rapid Reaction Traits: Dark Sight, Minor Mutation, Natural Weapons (Bite), Size (Scrawny), Sonar Senses, Ultra Sensitive*, Unnatural Agility (x2) *Ultra Sensitive: Because of the Hrud's keen senses, the are very vulnerable to large amounts of light. Any Hrud that is in strong Sunlight takes a -20 penalty to their perception and agility Weapons: Lasgun or Autogun or Hrud Fusil, Knife, Bite (1d10+1 R; Pen 1) Armor: '''Flak Vest (Body 4) '''Gear: '''Hrud Cloak, 2 Lasgun charge packs or 60 Bullets or 5 Hrud Fusil canisters '''Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris. Hrud Seer Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 9 Corruption Points: 5 Skills: Awareness +20, Acrobatics, Invocation, Psyniscence +10, Silent Move, Tech Use Talents: Ambidextrous, Catfall, Exotic Weapons Training (Hrud Fusil) Heightened Senses (Sight, Hearing), Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapons Training (SP), Psy Rating 5, Rapid Reaction Psychic Powers: Fearful Aura, inflict Pain, Biolightning or Fire Bolt, Weaken Veil Traits: Dark Sight, Minor Mutation, Natural Weapons (Bite), Seer Rumor* Size (Scrawny), Sonar Senses, Ultra Sensitive**, Unnatural Agility (x2) *Seer Rumor: All Hrud who become seers must undergo a rigourous training. Because of this they will gain certain traits. Roll on the Hrud Seer table to determine what training this Hrud has gone through. *Ultra Sensitive: Because of the Hrud's keen senses, the are very vulnerable to large amounts of light. Any Hrud that is in strong Sunlight takes a -20 penalty to their perception and agility Weapons: Stub Revolver, 50% chance of Hrud Fusil, Force Staff, Bite (1d10+1 R; Pen 1) Armor: '''Flak Vest (Body 4) '''Gear: '''Hrud Cloak, Psy Focus, 12 bullets, 5 Hrud Fusil canisters (if in posession of Hrud Fusil) '''Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris. Hrud Assassin Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 8 Corruption Points: 2 Skills: Awareness +20, Acrobatics, Charm, Silent Move +20, Slight of Hand +10, Tech Use Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapons Training (SP, Las, Primitive), Catfall, Heightened Senses (Sight, Hearing), Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapons Training (SP), Rapid Reaction Traits: Dark Sight, Minor Mutation, Natural Weapons (Bite), Size (Scrawny), Sonar Senses, Ultra Sensitive*, Unnatural Agility (x2) *Ultra Sensitive: Because of the Hrud's keen senses, the are very vulnerable to large amounts of light. Any Hrud that is in strong Sunlight takes a -20 penalty to their perception and agility Weapons: Hunting Rifle with silencer or Long Las, Stub revolver, Knife, Bite (1d10+1 R; Pen 1) Armor: None Gear: '''Hrud Cloak, 2 Long Las charge packs or 150 Bullets '''Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris. The Necrons "We are less than cattle to these beings, chattel to be cast aside, consumed or made sport with for their pleasure. There is not one amongst them that would pay heed to a world of Man as I would to an ant on my boot." -- Inquisitor Kessel at the Conclave of Eidolon Necron Warrior Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S). Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapon Training (Gauss), Iron Jaw, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive). Traits: Fear 1, From Beyond, Machine 5, Natural Armor 3, Phase Out*, Regeneration, Size (Hulking), Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Senses (15m). * Phase Out: Necrons do not take Critical Damage, and can never be reduced below zero Wounds by damage. When a Necron is reduced to zero Wounds, it stays in its current location until the start of its next Turn. At the start of the Necron Turn, make a Toughness test for Regeneration as normal. If the test is passed, the Necron regains one Wound and may act as normal; if the test is failed, the Necron immediately teleports away to its tomb for self-repair. Typically, a Necron that phases out will take its weapon and any other incidental equipment with it, but at the GM's discretion, characters may be able to keep the Necron's weapons or parts of its body if these are separated from the main body before it phases out. Weapons: Gauss flayer (90m; S/-/-; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip unlimited; Rld N/A; Tearing) with built-in combat attachment (1d10+8 R; Pen 2). Armor: Head 8, Arms 8, Body 8, Legs 8. Gear: None. Threat Rating: Xenos Majoris. Necron Flayed One Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S). Talents: Ambidextrous, Iron Jaw, Swift Attack. Traits: Burrower 5, Fear 2, From Beyond, Machine 5, Natural Armor 3, Natural Weapon (scalpel-claws), Phase Out*, Regeneration, Size (Hulking), Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Senses (15m). * Phase Out: Necrons do not take Critical Damage, and can never be reduced below zero Wounds by damage. When a Necron is reduced to zero Wounds, it stays in its current location until the start of its next Turn. At the start of the Necron Turn, make a Toughness test for Regeneration as normal. If the test is passed, the Necron regains one Wound and may act as normal; if the test is failed, the Necron immediately teleports away to its tomb for self-repair. Typically, a Necron that phases out will take its weapon and any other incidental equipment with it, but at the GM's discretion, characters may be able to keep the Necron's weapons or parts of its body if these are separated from the main body before it phases out. Weapons: Scalpel-claws (1d10+8 R; Pen 2; Tearing). Armor: Head 8, Arms 8, Body 8, Legs 8. Gear: None. Threat Rating: Xenos Majoris. Necron Pariah Movement: 4/8/12/24 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S). Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapons Training (Gauss), Iron Jaw, Melee Weapons Training (Necron) Traits: Fear 3, From Beyond, Machine 4, Natural Armor 3, Pariah, Phase Out*, Size (Hulking), Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Senses (15m). * Phase Out: Necrons do not take Critical Damage, and can never be reduced below zero Wounds by damage. When a Necron is reduced to zero Wounds, it stays in its current location until the start of its next Turn. Unlike other Necrons however, due to the human traits of Pariah when ever they are reduced to a point of critical damage the Pariah instantly Phases Out. Pariah cannot regenerate. Typically, a Necron that phases out will take its weapon and any other incidental equipment with it, but at the GM's discretion, characters may be able to keep the Necron's weapons or parts of its body if these are separated from the main body before it phases out. Weapons: Warscythe (Melee; 1d10+6 R; Pen: Special; Power Field, Phase Weapon), with attached Gauss Blaster (105m; S/2/-; 1d10+7 E; Pen 4; Clip unlimited; Rld N/A; Tearing) Armor: Head 7, Arms 7, Body 7, Legs 7. Gear: None. Threat Rating: Xenos Extremis. =The Forces of Chaos= The Traitor Legions "Cast down the idols! Destroy the temples! Slay the priests! Show these fools that they worship nothing more than a rotting corpse!" -- Dark Apostle Harzhan of the Word Bearers Chaos Space Marine Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 15 Corruption Points: 10 Insanity Points: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Legio Astartes) (Int), Common Lore (Tech) (Int), Forbidden Lore (Heresy) (Int), Forbidden Lore (Warp) (Int), Intimidate (S), Secret Tongue (Military) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Autosanguine, Basic Weapon Training (Bolt), Dark Soul, Die Hard, Insanely Faithful, Iron Jaw, Jaded, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive, Chain), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Bolt), True Grit. Traits: Size (Hulking*), Sturdy, Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Perception (x2), Corrosive Bile (as the Mutation), Time-Tossed*. * A Space Marine who wears Power Armor still counts as being Hulking, not Enormous. * Time-Tossed: This character exists outside the standard flow of time; he remembers the events of thousands of years ago as though they happened yesterday, because for him, they may have actually happened yesterday. He treats Scholastic Lore (Archaic) (Int) as a Basic Skill. Armor: Astartes Power Armor (Head 10, Arms 10, Body 10, Legs 10). Weapons: Astartes Boltgun (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 32; Reload Full; Tearing) or Astartes Bolt Pistol (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 10; Reload Full; Tearing), Pre-Heresy Combat Knife (3m; 1d5+10 R; Primitive) or Pre-Heresy Combat Sword (1d10+10 R; Balanced, Primitive) or Pre-Heresy Chainsword (1d10+12 R; Pen 2; Balanced, Tearing) or Pre-Heresy Chain Axe (1d10+14 R; Pen 2; Tearing) Gear: Chrono, Good-quality photo-visor, micro-bead, 2 boltgun clips or 2 bolt pistol clips. Threat Rating: Hereticus Majoris. Khorne Berzerker Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 15 Corruption Points: 10 Insanity Points: 20 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Legio Astartes) (Int), Common Lore (Tech) (Int), Forbidden Lore (Heresy) (Int), Forbidden Lore (Warp) (Int), Intimidate (S), Secret Tongue (Military) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Autosanguine, Basic Weapon Training (Bolt), Berzerk Charge, Crushing Blow, Dark Soul, Die Hard, Fearless, Frenzy, Furious Assault, Insanely Faithful, Iron Jaw, Jaded, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive, Chain), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Bolt), Resistance (Psychic Powers), Strong Mind, Swift Attack, True Grit, Two-Weapon Wielder (Ballistic), Two-Weapon Wielder (Melee). Traits: Size (Hulking*), Sturdy, Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Perception (x2), Corrosive Bile (as the Mutation), Time-Tossed*. * A Space Marine who wears Power Armor still counts as being Hulking, not Enormous. * Time-Tossed: This character exists outside the standard flow of time; he remembers the events of thousands of years ago as though they happened yesterday, because for him, they may have actually happened yesterday. He treats Scholastic Lore (Archaic) (Int) as a Basic Skill. Armor: Astartes Power Armor (Head 10, Arms 10, Body 10, Legs 10). Weapons: Astartes Bolt Pistol (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 10; Reload Full; Tearing), Pre-Heresy Chain Axe (1d10+16 R; Pen 2; Tearing). Gear: Chrono, Good-quality photo-visor, micro-bead, 2 bolt pistol clips. Threat Rating: Hereticus Majoris. =Horrors of the Warp= ''The Heartless'' Requested by TemhotaTech. Original source: ''Kingdom Hearts series'' "I find myself perversely fascinated by these shadowy entities, who seem to drain the emotion, the anima, the very light from their victims. They are comprised of warpstuff and ephemera like all daemons, but unlike most daemons, these beasts exhibit no particular loyalty to the Ruinous Powers; indeed, even the greatest of them displays little motivation or ambition at all, beyond the assuaging of its own hunger. Because of this singular lack of drive, this mindless devotion to destruction and the consumption of light and life, my assistant has dubbed these creatures the 'Heartless'; I think the title needlessly romantic, but it will serve for the time being." -- Excerpt from The Ansem Codex, fragment recovered 202.M39 * Devour Heart: All Heartless possess this ability, as it is their primary means of attaining sustenance. Devour Heart may only be used on an adjacent opponent who has been reduced to zero or fewer Wounds. As a Half action, the Heartless may make an opposed Willpower Test against its opponent; if it succeeds, the opponent takes 1d10 points of Fellowship damage, +1 for every degree of success the Heartless attained on the test. A character reduced to zero Fellowship by this attack is slain outright, his heart consumed to slake the Heartless's unholy thirst. At the GM's discretion, a character killed in this manner may return to life as a Nobody, possibly at the cost of one or more Fate Points. ''Shadow'' Original Author: Servitor_2152 "Least of all the Heartless body-forms are these tiny creatures, who scuttle in the dark and feed on the energies of the weak. They possess the ability to withdraw partially into warpspace, becoming like unto their namesake as they flit rapidly along ceiling, wall, and floor. They also have the unique distinction of being the most innocuous-looking warp entities I have ever seen." -- The Ansem Codex Movement: 2/4/6/12 Wounds: 6 Skills: Awareness (Per), Concealment (Ag) +20, Silent Move (Ag) +20. Talents: None. Traits: Daemonic (TB 6), Dark Sight, Devour Heart, From Beyond, Natural Weapons (claws), Size (Scrawny), Warp Instability, Shadow Form*. * Shadow Form: A Shadow may, as a Full Action, assume Shadow Form. While in this form, the Shadow gains the Unnatural Speed (x2) Trait, but can move only along solid objects, including walls, ceilings, and floors. A Shadow in Shadow Form cannot meaningfully interact with the physical world in any way, and is immune to all physical damage, although psychic powers affect it as normal. Changing from Shadow Form back to physical form is also a Full Action. Armor: None. Weapons: Claws (1d10+2 R; Pen 2). Threat Rating: Malleus Minima. ''Neoshadow'' Original Author: Servitor_2152 "Similar in appearance but greater in strength and ferocity than their lesser cousins, these beasts are more what one would expect from a daemonic predator. Be wary, for while lesser Shadows use their shadow form merely to skulk and scuttle, these creatures are able to rapidly leap into the third dimension to pounce upon unsuspecting prey." -- The Ansem Codex Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 10 Skills: Awareness (Per), Concealment (Ag) +20, Silent Move (Ag) +20. Talents: Furious Assault. Traits: Daemonic (TB 8), Dark Sight, Devour Heart, Fear 1, From Beyond, Natural Weapons (claws), Warp Instability, Shadow Form*. * Shadow Form: A Neoshadow may, as a Full action, assume Shadow Form. While in this form, the Neoshadow gains the Unnatural Speed (x2) Trait, but can move only along solid objects, including walls, ceilings, and floors. A Neoshadow in Shadow Form cannot meaningfully interact with the physical world in any way, and is immune to all physical damage, although psychic powers affect it as normal. Changing from Shadow Form back to physical form is a Free Action; note that a favored tactic of Neoshadows is to perform a Charge or All-Out Attack action on the turn they resume physical form. Armor: None. Weapons: Claws (1d10+3 R; Pen 2). Threat Rating: Malleus Minoris. ''Trooper'' Original Author: TemhotaTech Unlike other Heartless such as the Shadow and Neoshadow, Troopers appear to be prepared for war. Troopers are heavily armed and heavily armored. They are about 7-feet tall and come equpiped in a variety of weapons and armor. They are skilled with their weapons and know a varaity of combat tactics and doctrines. They always seem to appear in squads of 20-30. Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Concealment (Ag) +20, Silent Move (Ag) +20, Climb (S). Talents: Furious Assault, Basic Weapon Training (SP), Disarm, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (SP), Takedown. Traits: Daemonic (TB 8), Dark Sight, Devour Heart, Fear 1, From Beyond. Armour: Flak Armour. Gear: Shadow Rifle, Shade Pistol, Black Sword. Threat Rating: Malleus Minoris. ''The Nobodies'' Requested by TemhotaTech. Original source: ''Kingdom Hearts series'' "When a Heartless is through consuming the vital essence of its prey, all that remains is a hollow and empty shell; body, mind, even warp presence remain intact, yet the crucial spark of life is lost. Those victims whose will is weak will literally fade away, swiftly dissolving into nonexistence through a process I do not fully understand. Yet perhaps this is a mercy, for those whose will is stronger -- those who truly desire to continue existing -- will find their form twisted into something less than human. Pity these wretches, for while they still 'live' in a sense, there is nothing of the original person left. They have become, as my assistant puts it, Nobody." -- Excerpt from The Ansem Codex, fragment recovered 205.M39 ''Dusk'' Original Author: Servitor_2152 "These creatures resemble nothing so much as cast-off bits of cloth that take the shape of a man. They move with an unnatural grace, flitting through the air one moment, striking and stabbing with bladed limbs the next. They are disturbing to look upon, but fear them not, for cloth still shreds, and cloth still burns." -- The Ansem Codex Movement: 4/8/12/24 Wounds: 10 Skills: Awareness (Per), Dodge (Ag) +10, Silent Move (Ag) +10. Talents: None. Traits: Daemonic (TB 6), Fear 1, From Beyond, Hoverer 4, Natural Weapons (bladed limbs), Unnatural Senses (15m). Armor: None. Weapons: Bladed limbs (1d10+3 R; Pen 2). Threat Rating: Malleus Minoris. ''Skreamers'' Original Author: TemhotaTech Although classified as Nobodies, this partially true. Skreamers are really the result of some Madman trying to create their own Heartless army by extracting people's hearts. Instead of creating Heartless, this created a Nobody whose clothes where made out of the same flesh fromwhich came from! Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 20 Skills: Awareness (Per), Athletics (S). Talents: Heightened Senses (all), Swift Attack, Frenzy, Furious Assault. Traits: Daemonic (TB 6), Fear 1, From Beyond, Natural Weapons (Claws and Teeth), Unnatural Senses (15m). Armor: None. Weapons: Claws and Teeth (1d10+6 R; Pen 2). Threat Rating: Malleus Majoris. =''Zeons= ''Zeon Robots ''Zaku'' Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: